


SSB: TAS episode 40: Mother's Day

by JacobLobo805, Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [40]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Cake, F/M, Family, Gen, Mother's Day, Music, Violence, rich whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobLobo805/pseuds/JacobLobo805, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: It was Mother's Day for Twilight, but things turn the table when her former best friend, who is now stricken rich, arrived for Mother's Day.
Relationships: Kirby/Meta Knight, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Past Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420129
Kudos: 1





	SSB: TAS episode 40: Mother's Day

Tonya, or simply Twilight, was feeling upset by her former best friend, whose name is Jacqueline, coming to her house for Mother’s Day; they were once best friends when Twilight was at the age of 15. 

But that changed when Jacqueline won the lottery for 4 trillion dollars. And they stopped being friends. Jacqueline, instead of the kind, sweet young lady she once was, was now a player; she flirts with her husband every time in front of Twilight and Nova to make the Puffballs mad or sad. Her husband does not know this; he was just hypnotized by Jacqueline's beauty, but not Twilight. 

Jacqueline makes herself look even more beautiful by putting expensive makeup and stuff. Twilight does not put makeup on because she already sees herself look beautiful. Having makeup on you hides the real you. Twilight always knows that having makeup does not make you look beautiful, it hides your real beauty. 

And fun fact; according to scientists, putting makeup on a puffball can give them scars similar to Meta Knight’s but far worse than his.

Her family was really excited about Mother’s Day. Twilight was very happy that her family was there by her side, but not happy that Jacqueline had to bring her husband and their 3-year-old daughter, who is not spoiled like her mom, to their house. 

She knows that Jacqueline will ruin Mother’s Day by making fun of poor people. Twilight’s family, including Kirby Meta Knight, really hate Jacqueline, because all she does is talk about being rich as fuck, or saying ‘I’m the richest person in the world!’ or like ‘Poor people can go to hell, let the rich people control the world’. 

They all know that Jacqueline really hates her husband, whose name is Jone; she was using him for her popularity. Twilight always knew that Jacqueline hung with a couple of guys behind Jone's back, she was cheating on Jone. 

Jone does not know this. Twilight, nor the rest of her family, didn't want to tell Jone that Jacqueline is cheating on him because Jone would probably not believe Twilight or her family.

Mother’s Day was going okay, except that she can't even talk to Jone because he's with that rich whore. Kirby sees what is going on as he sighs sadly, he can't stand it anymore that poor Jone is married to a rich, whore.

“Man, if I was her husband, I would dump her ass.” Meta Knight says behind Kirby. This caused Kirby to jump a bit. “Sorry, Kirb.” Meta Knight suddenly appeared right in front of him. “Didn’t mean to scare ya!” He then took Kirby’s grape juice that was in his hands as he lifted up his mask and drank it all until it was a normal glass.

“Hey! I was drinking that!” Kirby says with an angry face as he takes back the empty glass as he went to get a new glass of grape juice.

“What? I was playing with ya!” Meta Knight says in a teasing voice as he chases after Kirby.

After having a party; it was time for Kirby to pick a song and his family, including Meta Knight, were excited; but not for Jacqueline. As everyone was all quiet, to hear the song picked. Jacqueline scoffs at Kirby with rudeness; Jone and his daughter noticed Jacqueline was smirking evilly at Kirby. He and his daughter do not know why, but he and she have to find out after Kirby's song pick. 

Then it started to play. He picked the song “Top” by “Zen/It”.

3 minutes and 3 seconds later

The music ends; his family clapped loudly to the song he chose. Freaking Meta Knight throws a pot full of flowers at Kirby! Also Jone and his daughter clapping too, except Jacqueline. After the song, everyone prepared for the Mother’s Day cake. Kirby, on the other hand, was looking at Jacqueline who was texting someone. “I don’t like this… Something is weird about her...”

After that, everyone ate the chocolate and vanilla cake. Jacqueline did not want cake, she then had an evil idea. As everyone finished eating their cake and went into the kitchen to throw their plastic plates and forks in the trash. Twilight was still eating the cake.

"Enjoying that cake, poor girly?" Jacqueline evilly smirks as she walks to Twilight. 

Twilight didn't look at her.

“I don’t care. Thank you.” Twilight says.

"Well, here's something for Mother’s Day!" Jacqueline lifted up the cake as she smashes it to Twilight’s face. Jacqueline then lets go of the destroyed cake. Nova, Kirby and Jone then came into the dining room, they saw Twilight covered in cake all over her face. They gasped as they ran up to her. Tears started to fall from Twilight's eyes. Jacqueline snickers at Twilight; Jacqueline then goes up to Jone and kisses him on the lips, Twilight sees this and cries in tears. Nova came to her as he patted her back.

“You fucking animal!” Nova shouts.

"Nova..I…." Jone couldn't finish his sentence; Twilight wailed out loud and ran out of the dining room and upstairs.

"TONYA!" Nova called out for her but she didn't hear him. Jacqueline kisses Jone hard. Jone did not like this. As Jacqueline slid her tongue inside Jone’s mouth, Nova decided to kick Jacqueline’s stomach in anger

"OW!" Jacqueline screamed. She held her stomach as tears ran down her face.

Nova glares at her; he could not believe that Jacqueline just put cake on his wife’s face.

"Nova, why did you do that? Don't tell me you still love that red rathole? She's nothing but a poor brat!" Jacqueline gritted her teeth. 

Jone growls angrily, he then did something that he did not want to do. He slapped Jacqueline on her face, he didn't mean to do that, but Jacqueline deserved it for what she did to Twilight.

"J-J-J-Jone?" Jacqueline winced in pain, touching her slapped cheek.

"Jacq, how could you do that to Twilight. It's MOTHER’S FUCKING DAY AND YOU RUINED it!" Jone yelled at Jacq.

"Oh, puh-lease! She did it to herself! I would never do that to her!" Jacq lied.

"You're lying, Jacq! I can't believe you did that! Some wife you are! We were right; you're just dating Jone to treat us Puffballs like CRAP!" Kirby shouted with anger. 

Jacq scoffs. "Am not! Jone is my husband, and Twilight is a poor Puffball! What difference does it make? We all hate her, you love me!" Jacq screamed at him.

"That's not true! I thought you were the one, but I was wrong! I should have known you were selfish. I don't love you anymore! You're just a bitch! I want a divorce!!" Jone yelled at her. 

"WHAT? You're divorcing me because of that poor bitch?" Jacq screamed. Kirby was pissed off for Jacq calling his mom a 'poor bitch.'

"Don't ever CALL my mom a 'poor bitch!" Kirby hissed angrily. Without thinking. He launched himself towards Jacq as he started to beat the living life out of her. 

Nova left the fight to find Twilight, he went upstairs and heard a quiet sobbing coming from the bathroom. He found the bathroom door in the hall, he opened the door to see Twilight is in the bathtub curled up into a tight ball, sobbing quietly. Nova closes the door behind him and walks up to Twilight.

"…..Tonya…" Nova said quietly. Twilight looks up at Nova with a lot of sad tears on her face.

"N-N-Nova? Thank g-g-g-glad your h-h-h-h-ere" Twilight sobs some more.

"Tonya….." Nova said softly. “I am so sorry for what happened back there…” 

"It’s not your fault, Nova. It’s my fault that I’m a poor bitch." Twilight mutters. 

"Don't say that Tonya! You're not a poor bitch! You're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my whole life!" Nova said.

Twilight looks up at him. “You mean that?”

“Of course! I love you even more than myself!” Nova says.

Twilight got off the bathtub as she hugged him tightly. “Thank you for saying those sweet things about me…” Twilight sighed. Nova smiled. But the moment disappeared when a loud bang was heard from downstairs. “What was that?”

“Oh no!” Nova shouts.

Meanwhile

“YOU PSYCHOPATH BITCH!” Kirby yelled as he punched Jacq hard on the stomach. His family was watching him in shock while Meta Knight was cheering for him. “DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL MY MOM A POOR BITCH EVER AGAIN!” Kirby yelled.

“Hah! And what makes you? The pink ugly kid?” Jacq laughed.

“GRRRRR! WHY YOU!” Kirby throws Jacq onto the table while it is smashed in half.

Luckily, Nova and Twilight arrived just in time. “Kirby!” His father called out. “Don’t do this!!”

“WHY SHOULDN'T I?!” Kirby yelled in anger. “THAT BITCH WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR FRIEND MOM! AND YOU LET HER DESTROY MOTHER'S DAY LIKE THAT! I’M GONNA K--” Kirby’s sentence was cut off when he suddenly went to sleep.

“Hot-head Kirby!” Meta Knight chuckles as he picks him up. It turns out that Meta Knight uses his cape magic to let Kirby fall asleep. “Don’t worry, he’ll be fine.” Meta Knight says to Twilight and Nova.

…  
…

After that fight, Jacq was taken to the hospital while Meta Knight and Kirby flew home.

“I’m sorry about my ex-wife,” Jone says as he was carrying his daughter, who was asleep. “I should have known that she was a mistake to marry.”

“It’s not your fault Jone,” Nova says. “It was your wife’s fault that she chose you.”

“You’re right Nova. After I divorced my wife, I’ll find a new one for my sweet little daughter.” Jone says as he goes to his car and drives off to the distance.

“Say, Nova,” Twilight said. “Since today went sour, how about we go somewhere so we have forgotten anything that happened.”

“Good idea honey!” Nova says as he grabs his cash as he and Twilight walk away to have some together time.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda early for Mother's day, but eh? Whatever.


End file.
